


สมมุติฐานและจุดบรรจบ

by Daiong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, First years as second years, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: “จริงด้วยนะ” ฮินาตะพูดเสียงซื่อใส—ซึ่งสึกิชิมะแหยงความรู้สึกเพียวล้วนนั้น “ฉันพูดว่า ยามากุจิอยากได้คนอย่างสึกิชิมะเป็นแฟน แต่ก่อนหน้านี้ เหมือนสึกิชิมะจะสรุปเอาว่า ยามากุจิคิดกับสึกิชิมะในแง่เกินเพื่อนเหรอ”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 1





	สมมุติฐานและจุดบรรจบ

**Author's Note:**

> ได้ลองเขียน [TwitFic ขึ้นมาพร้อมเปิด poll ไปด้วย](https://twitter.com/Daiong/status/1293302064659853312) ล่ะค่ะ
> 
> ฉบับนี้คือฉบับที่แก้ไขและเขียนเพิ่มจนจบแล้ว ขอขอบคุณทุกคนที่มาร่วมเล่นสนุกโหวตกันมา ณ ที่นี้ด้วยนะคะ <3
> 
> ขอส่งเรื่องนี้ภายใต้หัวข้อ WEEK 7 : Boyfriend | แฟนหนุ่ม ของ [#Tsukiallweeklyth](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Tsukiallweeklyth?src=hashtag_click) ค่ะ
> 
> และมีท่อนหนึ่งส่งภายใต้หัวข้อ WEEK 4 : Height Difference ระหว่างตอนเขียนลงทวิตอยู่ด้วย
> 
> Link อื่น : [ReadAWrite](https://www.readawrite.com/c/cc5b224dde0b2a6f1a91a7f2dcdab572)

“ไม่เข้าใจเลยว่าทำไมยามากุจิถึงอยากได้คนอย่างสึกิชิมะเป็นแฟนกันนะ” ฮินาตะถอนใจเฮือกใหญ่

สึกิชิมะชะงักงัน

ฮินาตะนิ่งค้าง

สึกิชิมะหรี่ตามอง เมื่อครู่ คือข้อมูลใหม่ แต่เขาจำเป็นต้องทดสอบข้อมูลก่อน “แล้วนายได้ความเข้าใจนั้นมาจากไหน”

“เอ้อ... อ่า...” ฮินาตะหัวเราะแห้ง “น่าจะเข้าใจผิดไปเอง”

สึกิชิมะเดาะลิ้น “ไม่ได้ถามว่าเข้าใจถูกหรือผิด ฉันหมายถึง อะไรทำให้นายสรุปแบบนั้น”

“ถามอะไรของนายน่ะ! ก็ยามากุจิเอาแต่ ‘สึกกี้ ๆ!’ ไม่ใช่รึไง!”

“แค่นั้นนายถึงกับคิดว่ายามากุจิคิดกับฉันในแง่นั้น? ใช้หัวจินตนาการกับเขาเป็นด้วยแฮะ ถึงจะเป็นเรื่องไร้สาระก็เถอะ สาเหตุมีแค่นี้แน่เหรอ”

“ก็ทำนองนั้นแหละ!”

สึกิชิมะมองคู่สนทนาด้วยสีหน้าเนือย “‘ทำนองนั้น’ หมายถึง ใช่ แต่มีอะไรมากกว่านั้นงั้นเหรอ”

ฮินาตะเป็นฝ่ายหรี่ตาบ้าง “สึกิชิมะ...! ถามจี้จังนะ”

คู่สนทนาไม่ตอบ

“อยากรู้ไปทำไมเหรอ” ฮินาตะถาม

“มีเหตุผลที่ไม่ควรอยากรู้ด้วยเหรอ”

ฮินาตะยกมือขึ้นลูบคาง “เหตุผลที่ไม่ควรอยากรู้เหรอ... อืมม์...”

สมาธิสั้น เบี่ยงความสนใจง่าย ตามที่สึกิชิมะกะไว้ไม่ผิด เขาถอนใจ

“ก็ไม่น่ามีเป็นพิเศษหรอก เหตุผลที่ไม่ควรอยากรู้น่ะ! เพียงแต่ว่านะ...! อืม!” ฮินาตะส่งเสียงแบบนึกขึ้นได้ “สึกิชิมะน่ะ ปกติจะเป็นพวกปล่อยเงียบเพราะรำคาญเกินกว่าที่จะถามไม่ใช่เหรอ เพราะงั้นถ้าถามอะไรซ้ำ มันก็น่าสงสัยแหละ”

สีหน้าสึกิชิมะเข้าสู่สลีปโหมด เขาอาจประเมินประสบการณ์ที่อยู่ด้วยกันกับคนในชมรมมาจนถึงม. 5 ต่ำไปหน่อย อีกอย่าง ต้องให้เครดิตเจ้าฮินาตะ ที่ดูสังเกตสังกาคนอย่างแม่นยำนับแต่แอบไปเข้าค่ายเก็บตัวเด็กม. 4 เมื่อปีก่อน

หรือบางที เขาคงอยากจะให้เครดิตฮินาตะ มากกว่ายอมรับว่าตัวเองเผลอแสดงออกมากเกินไปกระมัง

“นายอยากรู้ไปทำไมเหรอ เรื่องที่ฉันสรุปเอาน่ะ” ฮินาตะถาม ดวงตาจ้องเป๋ง

สึกิชิมะไม่พิสมัยเวลาอีกฝ่ายทำให้เขาขนลุกเป็นบางครั้ง เพราะเขาแน่ใจว่าฮินาตะไม่ได้ตั้งใจ หรือรู้ตัว ฉะนั้น จึงยิ่งน่าหงุดหงิดที่การกระทำดังกล่าวส่งผลกระทบกับสเกลอารมณ์ของเขา

“ยามากุจิเป็นเพื่อน” สึกิชิมะว่า “ถ้ามีเหตุให้คิดว่าเขาอยากได้—” ชะงัก การพูดติดขัดไม่ใช่ปกติของเขา สึกิชิมะเบนสายตาไปจากคู่สนทนา “นายบอกว่ายามากุจิอยากได้คนอย่างฉันเป็นแฟน มันก็ชวนสงสัยว่าเขาสนใจคนในลักษณะที่นายว่ามารึเปล่า” เขารู้ว่าเขาพลาด ทันทีที่พูดจบ – ความรู้สึกคล้ายการทำของหล่นหลุดมือ – ปากไปไวกว่าความคิดล่วงหน้าเพียงนิดเดียว

เขาแทบรู้สึกถึงสายตาฮินาตะกำลังขูดทะลุเข้ามาในตัวอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

“จริงด้วยนะ” ฮินาตะพูดเสียงซื่อใส—ซึ่งสึกิชิมะแหยงความรู้สึกเพียวล้วนนั้น “ฉันพูดว่า ยามากุจิอยากได้คนอย่างสึกิชิมะเป็นแฟน แต่ก่อนหน้านี้ เหมือนสึกิชิมะจะสรุปเอาว่า ยามากุจิคิดกับสึกิชิมะในแง่เกินเพื่อนเหรอ”

_เจ้าบ้า_

สึกิชิมะห้ามไม่ให้ตัวเองพูดแบบนั้นออกไป แล้วพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบเรื่อยอย่างที่สุด “ฉันมีสิทธิ์ที่จะสงสัยทั้งสองกรณี”

ฮินาตะส่งเสียงลากยาวในลำคออย่างตรึกตรอง “แปลว่าสึกิชิมะก็เคยจินตนาการนึกภาพทั้งสองกรณีเลยรึเปล่า”

บางครั้งการคุยกับฮินาตะก็ลำบากกว่าการคุยกับพวกที่มีเจตนาแฝง เพราะฮินาตะไม่เคยยั้งการพุ่งชนจุดที่ใคร่รู้

“เฮ้! พวกนายน่ะ!” นิชิโนยะร้องแทรกเข้ามา เสียงดังประหนึ่งอยู่ไกลกว่าความเป็นจริง เขาก้าวมาข้างหลังฮินาตะ “โค้ชอุไคจะให้เริ่มซ้อมรับลูกแล้วนะ ไปช่วยชี้แนะเด็กม. 4 กันหน่อยสิ!” ตาปราดมองจากฮินาตะไปที่สึกิชิมะเพียงวูบเดียว “มีอะไรที่กังวลอยู่รึเปล่า คุยเรื่องหนักใจอะไรเหรอ”

“นิชิโนยะซังไม่จำเป็นต้องใส่ใจหรอกครับ เรื่องไร้สาระน่ะครับ” สึกิชิมะตอบ คงท่าทีสงบทุกกระเบียดนิ้ว หวังจะไม่เรียกคำถามเพิ่ม ตั้งแต่ไดจิกับสึกะวาระเรียนจบไป นิชิโนยะเป็นคนที่สึกิชิมะมองว่าอ่านอารมณ์เก่งที่สุดในชมรม—อาจเป็นรองแค่จากเอ็นโนชิตะ และยามากุจิในบางจังหวะ แต่ไม่มีใครมีสัญชาตญาณดิบแบบเดียวกับนิชิโนยะ ซึ่งเป็นรูปแบบที่สึกิชิมะหาปัจจัยควบคุมได้ยากที่สุด

ซึ่งดูจากวิธีที่นิชิโนยะมองตรงมาแล้ว สึกิชิมะหลอกตาเขาไม่ได้เลยสักนิด

“ถึงจะเป็นเรื่องไร้สาระ ก็ไม่ได้หมายความเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่ควรหยิบมาพูดให้เคลียร์นะ!” นิชิโนยะกอดอกฮึด “ลองว่ามาสิ”

สึกิชิมะขยับปาก หมายจะอธิบายภาพกว้าง—

“แค่สึกิชิมะสงสัยบางอย่างเกี่ยวกับยามากุจิน่ะครับ ไม่มีอะไรมากหรอก” ฮินาตะบอก

“ยามากุจิ?” หัวคิ้วนิชิโนยะขยับเข้าหากัน ลิเบอโร่หนุ่มหันขวับไปมองเป้าหมายตรงเผง พลางตะโกนข้ามห้องยิม “นี่! ยามากุจิ! สึกิชิมะมีเรื่องสงสัยเกี่ยวกับนายแน่ะ มานี่หน่อยสิ!”

สึกิชิมะมองเหม่อไปข้างหน้า ชั่วไม่กี่วินาทีนั้น เขาจินตนาการถึงห้องพิพิธภัณฑ์อันโล่งว่าง และโลกที่มีเพียงคนแบบรุ่นพี่เคนมะจากเนโคมะ คุนิมิจากเซโจ และยามากุจิ ทาดาชิ—ที่ที่คนเราเพียงสังเกตการณ์และหุบปากอยู่เงียบ ๆ โดยอาจมีแค่เสียงของยามากุจิเป็นเสียงพื้นหลัง—แล้วสึกิชิมะก็ดึงสติกลับมามองยามากุจิ ทาดาชิที่กำลังเดินเข้ามาในโลกความเป็นจริง

“นิชิโนยะซัง? สึกกี้มีอะไรเหรอครับ” ยามากุจิยิ้มงง ๆ ตาเป็นประกายอบอุ่น ราวกับสมองเขาจูนไปคาดการณ์เรื่องดี ๆ โดยอัตโนมัติ

“ไม่รู้!” นิชิโนยะตอบอย่างมั่นใจ “แค่ฮินาตะกับสึกิชิมะกำลังใช้ความคิดเกี่ยวกับนาย ฉันเลยคิดว่าให้คุยกันให้ชัดเจนไปเลยดีกว่าน่ะ”

“อย่างที่ผมบอกไปว่าเป็นเรื่องไร้สาระ” สึกิชิมะชิงพูดก่อนที่ฮินาตะจะเอ่ยอะไร “ฮินาตะพูดขึ้นมาว่ายามากุจิอยากได้แฟนประเภทไหน ผมแค่ตั้งข้อสงสัย เพราะไม่เคยรู้เรื่องแบบนั้นจากยามากุจิมาก่อนเท่านั้นเองครับ”

“หืม” นิชิโนยะตวัดตากลับไปที่สึกิชิมะ “เข้าใจล่ะ! งั้นฉันจะปล่อยให้คุยกันนะ” ว่าแล้วก็ตบหลังสึกิชิมะทีหนึ่ง “ยามากุจิเขาไม่เคยพูด เพราะนายดูไม่อยากคุยเรื่องแนวนี้รึเปล่า ถึงจะสนิทกัน ก็ไม่ได้หมายความจำเป็นต้องรู้ทุกเรื่องนี่นะ ไม่ต้องคิดมากหรอก!”

“ผมไม่ได้—” สึกิชิมะกัดฟัน

“คุยเสร็จแล้วก็ไปซ้อมรับลูกกันล่ะ!” นิชิโนยะพูดทิ้งท้าย แล้วหายไปราวกับสายลม

ฮินาตะยืนเกาหัว เหงื่อตก “คือ... ฉัน...”

สึกิชิมะไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาคาดจะเห็นปฏิกิริยาอะไร แต่ที่แน่ ๆ ไม่ใช่ยามากุจิที่ดูตกอยู่ในความคิดเงียบ ๆ

“ฮินาตะบอกว่าอะไรเหรอ” ยามากุจิถาม

“เขาโพล่งขึ้นมาว่า ทำไมยามากุจิถึงอยากได้คนอย่างฉันเป็นแฟนกันนะ ประมาณนั้น” สึกิชิมะตอบ “แล้วฉันก็แค่สงสัยว่าเขาได้ความเข้าใจนั้นมาจากไหน”

“อ้อ” ยามากุจิสบตาฮินาตะ ก่อนจะยิ้มแหะ “ก็อย่างที่สึกกี้พูด มันออกจะไร้สาระ ไม่มีอะไรเป็นพิเศษหรอก ฉันประทับใจสึกกี้มาตลอดเลยนี่นา แต่ไม่เคยบอก เพราะสึกกี้ดูไม่สนใจคุยเรื่องแนวนี้ อย่างที่นิชิโนยะซังว่าแหละ”

ในเวลาแบบนี้ ยิ่งยามากุจิดูสงบ สึกิชิมะยิ่งใจไม่สงบ

สึกิชิมะยกขวดน้ำเกลือแร่ขึ้นดื่ม เงียบไปอึดใจ แล้วว่า “ยามากุจิมีคนที่ชอบเหรอ”

_“หือ?”_ คือเสียงที่ดังมาจากทั้งฮินาตะและยามากุจิ

“เป็นคำถามที่เข้าใจง่ายออก ไม่ใช่เหรอ” สึกิชิมะกล่าว “เอาเถอะ... ไม่ต้องตอบก็ได้ถ้าไม่สะดวกใจจะคุยกับฉัน—”

“ก็มีแหละ คนที่ชอบน่ะ” ยามากุจิตอบ ปลายเสียงสั่น “แต่ก็จริง ฉันอาจจะไม่สะดวกใจคุยกับสึกกี้ตอนนี้ก็ได้”

สึกิชิมะจ้องหน้าอีกฝ่าย เขาแทบรู้สึกถึงความกระวนกระวายแผ่ออกมาจากตัวยามากุจิ แล้วกลายเป็นตัวเขาเสียเองที่ไม่อยากอยู่ตรงนั้นต่อ เขาจำไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำว่าบรรยากาศอึดอัดครั้งสุดท้ายระหว่างเขากับยามากุจิคือเมื่อไร

“ไม่เป็นไร” สึกิชิมะว่า “ตอนอื่น หรือ... จะยังไงก็ได้ ตามที่นายสะดวก” เขาปัดมือไปมา “ฉันผิดเองที่ถามฮินาตะเรื่องอะไรก็ไม่รู้” เขาวางผ้าขนหนูกับขวดน้ำลง แล้วผละไปต่อคิวรับลูกที่คอร์ท

ยามากุจิกับฮินาตะไม่ได้ตามมาทันที

_

ยามากุจิใช้เวลาอ้อยอิ่งสอนรุ่นน้องหลังกิจกรรมชมรม ในขณะที่สึกิชิมะเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้ว เขารออยู่บริเวณหน้าโรงยิม ตัดสินใจไม่เร่งยามากุจิ แต่ก็อยู่ไม่สุขเสียทีเดียว มือจับเฮดโฟน ว่าจะฟังเพลง แต่ก็ไม่มีใจจะทำแบบนั้น ราวกับคิดว่าถ้าไม่หยิบมันมาสวม เขาอาจบังเอิญได้ยินยามากุจิคุยกับฮินาตะก็ได้ ทั้งที่เขาก็รู้ว่าฮินาตะยังไม่หยุดซ้อมตบลูกกับคาเงยามะ สึกิชิมะตัดสินใจหยิบมือถือขึ้นมากดเล่นเกมชั่วคราว – ไม่แปลกใจที่เห็น ID ของเคนมะออนไลน์อยู่

พอนึกถึงรุ่นพี่เคนมะ ก็นึกอะไรขึ้นได้

ในเมื่อยามากุจิคุยกับฮินาตะ เขาก็น่าจะมีสิทธิ์ลองคุยกับคนอื่นเรื่องนี้—แต่ขอเป็นใครก็ได้ที่ไม่ใช่คนในชมรม (ในมุมของสึกิชิมะ การปรึกษาหารือเรื่องความรู้สึกนั้นไม่มีใครพึ่งพาได้ในชมรมวอลเลย์บอลคาราสุโนะ ยกเว้นยามากุจิ แต่ยามากุจิไม่ใช่ตัวเลือกในขณะนี้)

สึกิชิมะเปิดรายชื่อคอนแท็ค แล้วไล่เรียงตัวเลือกในหัวเพียงชั่วอึดใจ มันเป็นการเลือกที่ง่าย คนคนนี้ไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้ข้อมูลลงรายละเอียดมากนักเพื่อที่จะให้คำแนะนำได้ สึกิชิมะพิมพ์ไปหา

**สึกิชิมะ เคย์ :**

_คุโรโอะซัง มีเรื่องอยากถามนิดหน่อยครับ_

_ในกรณีที่ตั้งสมมุติฐานเกี่ยวกับความรู้สึกของคนอื่น คุณรอจังหวะให้แน่ใจระดับไหน ถึงจะเริ่มทำอะไรสักอย่างกับมันหรือครับ_

คุโรโอะไม่ได้ตอบทันที และสึกิชิมะไม่ได้คาดหวังคำตอบอย่างปัจจุบันทันด่วนนัก เขานึกภาพว่าคุโรโอะน่าจะติดธุระอยู่ จังหวะที่สึกิชิมะเกือบจะเก็บมือถือไปเพื่อยืนทำสมาธิครุ่นคิดนั้นเอง ก็มีข้อความตอบกลับมา

**คุโรโอะ เท็ตสึโร่ :**

_อ้าว ๆ ๆ ๆ วันที่สึกกี้จะปรึกษาฉันเรื่อง_ _‘คน’ ก็มาถึงด้วยแฮะ เรื่องร้อน?_

**สึกิชิมะ เคย์ :**

_ไม่เชิงร้อนครับ เจอทางตันนิดหน่อย_

**คุโรโอะ เท็ตสึโร่ :**

_ชั่งผลดี-ผลเสียของการ_ _‘ทำอะไรสักอย่าง’ รึยังล่ะ_

_ไม่สิ นายได้คิดรึยังว่าจะทำอะไรบ้าง_

_บางครั้งสึกกี้ก็จดจ่อมากไปในเรื่องของจังหวะ_

_เรื่องของผลเสียก็เหมือนกัน_

_ถ้าผลดีมีมากพอคุ้มเสี่ยง ความแน่ใจระดับไหนมันก็ไม่ใช่ปัจจัยสำคัญขนาดนั้น_

_เพราะถ้าเป็นเรื่องความรู้สึกของคนล่ะก็ คาดการณ์ไปแค่ไหนมันก็แค่สิ่งที่อยู่ในหัวนาย ไม่ใช่รึไง_

**สึกิชิมะ เคย์ :**

_ผลดี-ผลเสียน่ะคิดแล้วครับ ผลดีไม่แน่ใจว่าจะทำได้ดีแค่ไหน ส่วนผลเสีย ถ้าอย่างเลวร้ายที่สุด ผมว่าไม่คุ้มหรอกครับ ถึงคุณจะคิดว่าผมจดจ่อกับผลเสียมากไปก็เถอะ_

_เรื่องที่ว่าจะทำอะไรบ้างนั้นยังไม่แน่ใจ ถึงได้มาถามคุโรโอะซังนี่ล่ะครับ_

**คุโรโอะ เท็ตสึโร่ :**

_เห_

_นาน ๆ ทีจะเห็นนายเจอทางตันแบบนี้นะเนี่ย แต่ถ้าให้ฉันมองล่ะก็ เป็นเพราะนายไม่กล้าเลือกว่าจะทำอะไรมากกว่ามั้ง_

_ว่าแต่ เป็นเรื่องของใครล่ะ ครอบครัว หรือว่าพ่อพินช์เสิร์ฟเวอร์คนนั้น_ _?_

**สึกิชิมะ เคย์ :**

_ครอบครับของผมสบายดีครับ_

**คุโรโอะ เท็ตสึโร่ :**

_หืมม์_

**สึกิชิมะ เคย์ :**

_คุโรโอะซังพอจะมีคำตอบให้กับคำถามแรกสุดของผมไหมครับ_

**คุโรโอะ เท็ตสึโร่ :**

_สึกกี้เนี่ย หัดใจร้อนเหมือนวัยรุ่นปกติทั่วไปแล้วบ้างสินะ_

_สมมุติฐานที่ตั้งไว้คืออะไรล่ะ_

**สึกิชิมะ เคย์ :**

_ผมเลือกถามคุโรโอะซัง เพราะคิดว่าคุณเป็นคนที่เข้าใจอะไรง่ายโดยไม่ต้องเล่าอะไรเยอะหรอกนะครับ_

**คุโรโอะ เท็ตสึโร่ :**

_งกข้อมูลชะมัด_

_โอเค_

_ก็ได้_

_นายอาจจะไม่ชอบคำตอบของฉันก็ได้_

_ในความเป็นจริงคือ ฉันไม่รอ_

_ถ้าฉันมีข้อสมมุติฐานเกี่ยวกับความรู้สึกของคนอื่น ฉันทดสอบเลย_

_นี่แน่ะ สึกกี้ กลยุทธ์ไม่ได้อยู่ที่ว่า_ ‘ _แน่ใจระดับไหน_ ’ _ถึงทำอะไร กลยุทธ์อยู่ที่ชั้นเชิงในการลงมือทำ_

_เช่น ถ้าจะถามคำถามเกี่ยวกับความรู้สึกอีกฝ่าย ก็อาจจะขยับห่างจากข้อสมมุติฐานที่วางไว้ก้าวหนึ่ง_

_ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้น ถึงจะไม่ได้รับผลดีโดยทันที ก็จะไม่ส่งผลเสียทางตรงเร็วนัก_

_นายน่าจะถนัดอะไรแบบนั้นนะ ดูนายอ้อมโลกเรื่องพวกนี้ออกนี่_?

หัวคิ้วข้างหนึ่งของสึกิชิมะกดลงขณะอ่านข้อความดังกล่าว

“สึกกี้ ไปกันเถอะ” – แว่วเสียงยามากุจิ

สึกิชิมะไม่ภูมิใจนักกับปฏิกิริยาสะดุ้งเบาของตน เขาตวัดเงยมองอีกฝ่าย

ใบหน้าของยามากุจิฉายแววฉงน “มีอะไรรึเปล่า”

“ไม่มีเป็นพิเศษ” ว่าพลางออกตัวก้าวขาเดิน ยามากุจิเดินมาเคียงกาย

เงียบ

สึกิชิมะประหวัดนึกถึงตอนพวกเขาเริ่มเดินกลับบ้านด้วยกันสมัยเด็ก – ขนาดความยาวขาของทั้งคู่ห่างกันนัก ยามากุจิเคยเร่งฝีเท้าอย่างกระตือรือร้น แล้วสึกิชิมะก็ชะลอฝีเท้าลง เพราะหากให้ยามากุจิเดินจังหวะเดิมตลอดทาง คงเหนื่อยก่อนถึงบ้านพอดี

หรือบางที ครึ่งหนึ่งของเขาคงแค่จับจังหวะให้เข้ากับอีกฝ่ายโดยไม่รู้ตัว

หากย้อนกลับไปแต่แรกเริ่ม เขาเป็นคนชวนยามากุจิเดินกลับบ้าน – เริ่มต้นเพราะเห็นท่าทีกระวนกระวายตอนอีกฝ่ายคอยดูเวลาและลาดเลา คล้ายกังวลอะไรสักอย่าง

ปีหลังจากนั้น พวกเขาอยู่ชั้นเดียวกัน แล้วยามากุจิก็เป็นคนชวนเขากินข้าวกลางวันด้วยกัน ไม่นานหลังจากนั้น สึกิชิมะก็เป็นคนชวนอีกฝ่ายเดินไปโรงเรียนด้วยกัน

โลกที่สร้างขึ้นมาทีละนิด สึกิชิมะไม่เคยอยากเสี่ยงทำลายมันลง

แต่บางที มันก็อาจเป็นเพียงอีกก้าว หรืออีกแค่จังหวะที่เขาต้องทอนลง

เช่น ตอนนี้ ที่แม้แต่สึกิชิมะก็รู้สึกได้ว่าไม่ใช่ความเงียบปกติ

สึกิชิมะเม้มปากนิด เขาลั่นวาจาไปแล้วว่า ‘ตามที่นายสะดวก’ จึงไม่อยากจะแหย่ประเด็นนี้ก่อนยามากุจิเท่าไร แต่กระนั้นก็ตาม—หากเพียงถามห่างมาก้าวหนึ่ง

“ฮินาตะบอกเรื่องที่นายไม่ได้อยากให้เขาพูดกับฉัน ใช่ไหมนะ” สึกิชิมะเอ่ย หน้าปลาตายขณะนึก _ฮืม คำถามประเภทใช่หรือไม่_ เขาคาดหวังว่าตัวเองจะทำได้ดีกว่านี้

เอาเถอะ ใช่ว่ายามากุจิจะทำให้ผิดหวังสักหน่อย เวลาเขาตอบอะไรสักอย่าง

“อืมม์ มันก็เป็นเรื่องที่ค่อนข้างเป็นส่วนตัวยังไงไม่รู้” ยามากุจิเกาหลังศีรษะ “แต่ก็ไม่โทษฮินาตะหรอก ก็เรื่องทั่วไปมั้ง เหมือนเวลาคนคุยกันว่าชอบผู้หญิงผมสั้น-ผมยาวราว ๆ นั้น แค่มันน่าเขินนิดหน่อยนี่นา เพราะเป็นการเปรียบกับสึกกี้”

“มันก็น่าแปลกใจนิดหน่อย เพราะคงไม่มีใครนึกภาพว่าฉันจะเป็นแฟนในอุดมคติเท่าไร”

“พูดแบบนั้นแต่ก็มีสาว ๆ มาชอบสึกกี้อยู่เรื่อย ๆ นี่”

“นั่นไม่เหมือนกัน นายรู้จักฉัน—ฮินาตะรู้จักฉัน อันที่จริง นี่เป็นประเด็นที่เจ้านั่นพูดขึ้นมาด้วยซ้ำ เป็นเชิงว่าไม่เข้าใจว่านายจะสนใจคนแบบฉันตรงไหน”

ยามากุจิหัวเราะแผ่ว “ฟังดูเหมือนว่าแนวที่ฉันชอบจะผิดเลยนะ”

“ฉันไม่ได้พูดแบบนั้น” สึกิชิมะหันไป—แล้วหยุดเดินเมื่อยามากุจิหยุดเดิน

“ฉันรู้” ยามากุจิก้มมองปลายเท้า “ว่าสึกกี้ไม่ได้หมายความว่าแบบนั้น แต่ไม่แน่ใจ ว่าสึกกี้ตั้งใจจะพูดอะไร” เขาช้อนตามองคู่สนทนา ดูครุ่นคิด “สึกกี้เดาได้รึเปล่าว่าฉันชอบใครอยู่”

สึกิชิมะกะพริบตา “ฉัน... ไม่...”

“นี่เป็นวิธีปฏิเสธของสึกกี้รึเปล่า” ยามากุจิพูดเสียงสงบ “เพราะ...” เขายกมือขึ้นปิดปากเป็นเชิงครุ่นคิด “มันเหมือน—ถึงฉันจะรู้ว่าปกติสึกกี้ไม่ได้ปฏิเสธคนอื่นแบบนี้ ไม่สิ นี่ก็เรียกว่าเป็นการสารภาพไม่ได้นี่นะ”

สึกิชิมะชะงักงัน (ครั้งที่สองของวันแล้วใช่ไหม วันนี้?)

ยามากุจิสูดหายใจลึก

ความเงียบทอดตัวยาวไปอีก

ยามากุจิสูดหายใจอีกครั้ง “สึกกี้กำลังทำแบบที่เคยทำสมัยเด็กรึเปล่า สร้างภาพในหัวว่าเวลาหยุดลง จะได้โน้มน้าวตัวเองว่ามีเวลาคิด?”

“เปล่า” สึกิชิมะตอบ น้ำเสียงติดจะฉุน “ฉันแค่คิดอยู่”

“อืม”

“ฉันไม่ใช่เด็กแล้วนะ”

“เข้าใจล่ะ สึกกี้” ยามากุจิตอบ ดูผ่อนคลายลงขณะที่สึกิชิมะดูหงุดหงิดงุ่นง่านขึ้น “มีเทคนิคใหม่ระหว่างคิดเหรอ”

“ไม่เชิงใหม่ ค้นหาวิธีพวกนี้ได้ทั่วไป” สึกิชิมะว่า “เช่น ทำลิสต์เพื่อหยุดความคิด หรือแปะป้ายฉลากประเภทความคิด”

“สึกกี้รู้เยอะจัง” ยามากุจิพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงชื่นชม อย่างที่มักจะออกมาอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ แต่ครั้งนี้กลับเจือความกังวล เขาเม้มปากสั่นเทา คล้ายเกือบจะพูดอะไร แต่แล้วกลับเงียบ คล้ายรอ

“ฉันไม่ค่อยปฏิเสธนายอยู่แล้วรึเปล่า” สึกิชิมะเอ่ยในที่สุด

ยามากุจิแหงนศีรษะขึ้น พลางยกมือขึ้นปิดหน้า “ไม่ถามกลับสิ สึกกี้นี่บ้าที่สุดเลย”

“บะ—ฉันเปล่าเบี่ยงประเด็นนะ” สึกิชิมะเถียง “มันคือปฏิปุจฉา”

ยามากุจินวดหัวตา “คืออะไรนะ”

“คือการตั้งคำถามที่ไม่ต้องการคำตอบ คำถามเชิงโวหาร คำถามเชิงวาทศิลป์”

“โอเค” ยามากุจิงึมงำ เหมือนพยายามสงบสติอารมณ์ตัวเองมากกว่าอย่างอื่น “โอเค” เขาสูดหายใจลึกรอบที่สาม “สึกกี้หวังให้ฉันรู้คำตอบเรื่องนี้อยู่แล้วเหรอ”

“ไม่ได้คาดหวังกับนายแบบนั้น แค่ชี้แนะ”

ยามากุจิเลื่อนมือไปจับสายสะพายกระเป๋า ปลายนิ้วติดกระสับกระส่าย

“เรารู้จักกันมานานมาก ๆ และปกติ—ส่วนใหญ่ ฉันจะพอเดาได้ว่าสึกกี้จะทำอะไร แต่มีบางเรื่องที่ฉันคงแน่ใจไม่ได้ ถ้าสึกกี้ไม่พูดออกมา”

สึกิชิมะถอนใจ “งั้น... ลองตอบมา ฉันไม่ค่อยปฏิเสธนายอยู่แล้วรึเปล่า”

“จริง ๆ สึกกี้พูดปัดออกบ่อย”

“งั้นเหรอ”

“เช่นเวลาชวนซ้อม อะไรแบบนั้น”

สึกิชิมะยกมือขึ้นจัดแว่นตา “เข้าใจล่ะ มันไม่ชัดเจนสำหรับนาย”

“ก็... ประมาณนั้น”

“ฉันไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองจะชัดเจนได้มากกว่านี้เท่าไร” สึกิชิมะพูด “การแสดงความรู้สึกไม่ได้มาหาฉันโดยธรรมชาติ แบบที่เป็นกับนาย”

“มันก็ไม่ขนาดนั้น ปกติฉันก็อ่านสีหน้าสึกกี้ออกนะ”

“ถึงอย่างนั้น ถ้าสมมุติว่านายอยากเป็นแฟนกับฉัน” สึกิชิมะพูดด้วยจังหวะเหมือนเอ่ยทักว่า ‘ฝนอาจตกวันพรุ่งนี้ อย่าลืมเอาร่มมา’ “ก็ไม่ใช่สถานการณ์ที่ฉันจะปฏิเสธ”

ยามากุจิดูคล้ายจะยืนไม่อยู่ แต่ไม่ใช่ลักษณะอ่อนระทวยดุจหนังรักทั่วไป น่าหวั่นจะทรุดร่วงลงเสียมากกว่า บัดนี้ ใบหน้าเขาแดงไปถึงลำคอ อย่างกับคนจะเป็นฮีทสโตรก—ซึ่งสึกิชิมะแน่ใจว่าไม่ใช่กรณีนี้ ไม่ใช่หลังพระอาทิตย์ตก ท่ามกลางอากาศฤดูใบไม้ผลิของปลายเดือนเมษายน

“โดยฉันหวังว่านายจะไม่เป็นลมขึ้นมาในสถานการณ์นั้น” สึกิชิมะเสริม น้ำเสียงกึ่งล้อเลียน อันเจือความไม่มั่นคงอย่างผิดวิสัย

“งั้นเหรอ” ยามากุจิเอ่ยรับเสียงสั่น อ้าปากหายใจเข้าเต็มปอด “ฮ้า... โอเค—คิดก่อนนะ ขอเวลา” เขายกมือขึ้นเป็นเชิงปราม

สึกิชิมะเดาะลิ้นอย่างนึกรำคาญ มือเลื่อนไปจับประคองท่อนแขนอีกฝ่ายไว้—สัมผัสอ่อนเบากว่าอากัปกิริยาอื่น

ยามากุจิเอนกายทิ้งน้ำหนักลงไปข้างหน้า ประหนึ่งแรงพยุงของสึกิชิมะเป็นสมอให้พวกเขาทั้งคู่

บังเกิดหนึ่งจังหวะอันนิ่งสนิท ก่อนสบตา

“ฉันควรตอบรับในเชิงสมมุติ หรือควรถามสึกกี้อย่างจริงจัง” ยามากุจิปริปาก คล้ายเสี่ยงทาย

เบาอย่างที่สุด – “ตอบสิ แล้วฉันจะรับฟังอย่างจริงจัง”

“ฉันต้องอยากอยู่แล้วสิ” – ด้วยระดับเสียงเดียวกัน

มีบางช่วงเวลาที่สึกิชิมะอ่านสีหน้าของยามากุจิไม่ออกเลย เช่นเวลานี้ เป็นต้น ไม่ใช่เพราะมันไร้อารมณ์ แต่เพราะมันเอ่อล้นด้วยอารมณ์เกินกว่าจะตีความไหว สึกิชิมะขยับปาก แต่หาคำพูดของตนไม่พบ

ยามากุจิก้มหน้าลง และชิงพูดก่อนเขา “บางครั้งฉันอิจฉาฮินาตะกับคาเงยามะล่ะ”

“หืม?”

“บางครั้งฉันอิจฉาฮินาตะกับคาเงยามะ” ยามากุจิพูดซ้ำอย่างช้า ๆ ด้วยระดับเสียงเดิม “เหมือนเพียงชั่วเดี๋ยวเดียว หรือต่อให้ทะเลาะกันหนักแค่ไหน ฮินาตะกับคาเงยามะก็จะเข้าขากันได้ หรือพูด ‘ถ้ามีฉันอยู่ แกก็คือ ‘สุดยอด’’ ออกมาได้โดยไม่กังขาสักนิด ในขณะที่ฉันกับสึกกี้น่ะ เราอยู่ด้วยกันมานานมาก เราข้องเกี่ยวกันเกือบทุก ๆ ด้านในชีวิต อย่างน้อยก็สำหรับฉัน ต่อให้มันอาจจะฟังดูมากเกินจริงสำหรับสึกกี้ก็ได้—”

“—ยามากุจิ—”

“—ฉันมักจะรู้สึกสบายใจเวลาเราอยู่ด้วยกัน แต่เวลาเราไม่ได้อยู่ด้วยกัน มันก็มีบางช่วงที่ฉันรู้สึกเหมือนเราเดินสวนทางกัน – และต้องรอจุดบรรจบที่ไหนสักแห่ง—แล้วปีที่ผ่านมา คล้ายเรามาถึงจุดบรรจบนั้นแล้ว มันเป็นจุดที่สบาย—ถึงตอนนี้จะมีความหวังขึ้นมา แต่ก็แทบไม่กล้าเปลี่ยนอะไร เพราะฉะนั้น ถ้าสึกกี้มีความลังเล—”

“ยามากุจิ หนวกหูน่า ฉันรัก—” สึกิชิมะชะงัก แล้วผละมือออกจากท่อนแขนอีกฝ่าย คล้ายโดนไฟลวก “—ฉันรู้ว่าฉันรู้สึกยังไง คงจะดีถ้าได้อยู่ด้วยกัน ในฐานะ—ถ้าเพียงแต่นายรู้สึกเหมือนกัน หรือใกล้เคียง” เขาเร่งจบถ้อยวาจาที่ไม่เป็นประโยคนัก หน้าร้อนผ่าวไปถึงใบหู

สึกิชิมะนึกสงสัยว่าหากเป็นคนทั่วไป ก็จะยิ้มยินดีแล้วรึเปล่า

ใช่ว่ายามากุจิพูดเหมือนไม่รู้สึกใกล้เคียงกับเขาสักหน่อย

ใช่ว่าเขาจะประเมินความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาไว้เปราะบางขนาดจะพังลงโดยง่าย

—เขาเข้าใจว่ายามากุจิหมายความว่ายังไง ความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขา _แปลก_ สำหรับคนที่เป็นเพื่อนสนิทกันมานานขนาดนี้ และ _เพราะ_ สนิทกันมานานขนาดนี้ จึงทำตัวเหมือนอยู่ในโลกที่เข้าใจกันสองคนก็พอ ลำพังวิธีการปฏิสัมพันธ์ก็ไม่เคยเป็นไปตามมาตรฐานคนทั่วไป แปลกแม้แต่เมื่อเทียบกับฮินาตะและคาเงยามะ – คู่หูที่ดูเผิน ๆ เหมือนจะยาก แต่กลับเป็นฟันเฟืองที่ไปด้วยกันได้ ไม่ว่าจะล้มลุกคลุกคลานแค่ไหน – ในขณะที่ความสัมพันธ์ของสึกิชิมะกับยามากุจินั้นรู้สึกง่ายและสบาย อยู่บนเส้นถนนเดียวกัน แต่กลับวิ่งสวนกันอยู่เนือง ๆ เวลาที่ยามากุจิแสดงออกมากขึ้น สึกิชิมะจะเงียบลง เวลาที่สึกิชิมะแสดงออกมากขึ้น ยามากุจิจะขยับไปอยู่พื้นหลัง สึกิชิมะมักจะมองยามากุจิยามที่อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้มองมา และมักจะรู้สึกว่ายามากุจิคอยมองเขายามที่เขามองไปทางอื่น – นั่นอาจเป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้หวั่นเกรง หากจะวิ่งไปด้วยกัน ขณะหันมามองกันและกัน

จนไม่อยากเสี่ยง

แต่สึกิชิมะจะไม่ถามซ้ำแล้ว (แม้ว่าที่จริง เขายังไม่ได้ถามตรง ๆ สักครั้ง บางทีฮินาตะอาจพูดมีประเด็นอยู่ เขาคงไม่ใช่แฟนที่ได้เรื่องได้ราวสักเท่าไร แต่ใช่ว่าสึกิชิมะจะยอมรับ หรือจะไม่พยายาม ยามากุจิควรค่าแก่ความพยายามเสมอ)

“ถือว่าคบกันแล้วนะ” สึกิชิมะสรุปเสียงนิ่ง

บุคคลที่พลันตกอยู่ในฐานะแฟนหนุ่มสะดุ้งเบา “อะ-อื้อ” พลันแววตาวูบไหว ยามากุจิทำสีหน้าคล้ายพยายามกลั้นน้ำตาเต็มที่

สึกิชิมะไม่ต้องการข้อพิสูจน์เพิ่มเติมว่าเขาอาจไม่ใช่แฟนที่มีประสิทธิภาพ เนื่องด้วยความไม่ถนัดปลอบใจใครนัก จึงรีบตัดบท “กลับกันเถอะ ฉันจะแวะซื้ออะไรให้ตรงตู้กดน้ำด้านหน้า”

“อื้อ... สึกกี้?”

“หืม?”

“รักนะ”

“เหมือนกัน”

“สึกกี้น่ะ เวลาประหม่าจะจัดแว่นตาใช่ไหม”

“ยามากุจิ หนวกหูน่า”

“โทษที สึกกี้!”


End file.
